minezfandomcom-20200223-history
Grimdale
Grimdale is a medium-sized town located in the far south-southwest area of the map. Grimdale is a good starter town for those looking to collect loot, armor, and friends before moving North. Grimdale includes various buildings, including an archery range, a few hotels, and other various facilties. These buildings hold loot with food items, such as Apples, Cocoa Beans, and Wheat, weapons like Stone Swords and Wooden Swords, different pieces of Leather Armor, and miscellaneous items like Cobwebs and Shears. The chests within the town rarely respawn due to the large population. Grimdale is also a town well-known due to the proximity of it being near some spawn areas. Grimdale is located at approximately (X: -1740 Z: 400) Buildings Grimdale is host to numerous buildings, most of which contain chests of loot. Church The Grimdale church is arguably the most important building in the town. In the front doorway, there is a cobweb placed by default, which offers protection from zombies or other aggressive players. Outside the church is a graveyard to one side, and a pond for filling Water Bottles on the other. Once inside the church, there are 3 floors.(There is also a hint of a "second Basement". There is 1 block missing from a wall, and a chest and ladder can be seen. as you face the missing block, the block above it blocks your way. there is a "sticky piston" to the right of this block, but attempts to activate it have been unfruitfull so far.) The basement contains 6 chests, with miscellaneous loot like Apples, Milk, Shears, or Leather Armor. The ground floor contains a single chest, on the chancel near the back of the church. Finally, the top floor contains 3-4 chests that spawn more rarely than the others, each chest holding between 1-6 Healing I potions, Healing II potions, Splash Healing I and II potions, and Golden Apples. These chests are quite valuable, and are usually a point of contention in the church. Blacksmith The Grimdale blacksmith is the only building to contain a crafting table, which is necessary to make items like Cookies or bread. The building boasts 3 floors, and the second floor contains a tool chest that typically contains a hoe, button, cobweb, bottle or Stone swords. The very top floor contains two chests that tend to have a piece of chain/leather and a stone or wood sword. The blacksmith is located right next to the church, with the central pond separating the two buildings. Archery Range The Archery Range is a building located closer to the front gates than the Church or Blacksmith, and is such a tad more dangerous to explore. Upon walking into the range, the left side contains a couple targets, and in between the two targets lies a chest containing Arrows, Leather Armor, or a Bow/Sword. When going up the stairs, there are 3 chests that typically contain different articles of Leather Armor, but also hold Arrows and Bows. Hotel The Grimdale Hotel is located at the front of the medium-sized town, and is three-storied, with numerous vacant rooms for the player to explore and find Chests containing loot like Apples, Buckets of Milk, Paper, or Cocoa Beans. The building contains mostly aesthetic rooms, such as a dining room, empty hotel rooms, and reading rooms, which also contain chests of miscellaneous items. At the very top there is a room called the Luxury Suite, it is a large plus shaped room with a balcony and stairs leading to the lounge, the suite is a good base, with a easily defendable position. Other Buildings Grimdale has many other buildings that serve as holds for loot. Most beginner items can be found in Grimdale chests across the town, and even occasionally chainmail armor and Iron Shovels. Most residences around the town contain a few chests, all of which contain items that range from food to weapons to healing items. Among the other buildings in Grimdale are an executioner's block, a community garden building, a Strip Club, and various residences belonging to donators or builders. Threat This town is mostly populated and is generally unstable. You can find yourself getting stabbed in the back occasionally by both players or bandits. Healers or Bandits can rule the town on different servers. It is a good idea to check the town to see if a large population of people or bandits are in the area before walking in and stocking up on items. However, the loot in the town is usually worth any expedition to get there. Zombies usually populate the town, usually in groups of 3 or 4, and they are usually a death risk to inexperienced and low-tiered players, including the newly spawned. Grimdale is also a PVP Hotspot for killers and bandits , who usually kill all players in sight and hide on the roofs. Secrets If you happen to find a block of water in a semi-hidden corner, you may notice that it leads somewhere. Underneath, you will find the Grimdale sewers, which all converges into a rather large maze. At the end of the maze, you will find a room with a sign. The sign states that you must put a button in the gap. You will again need another button to exit The Thieves Guild. Though there are chests, there are two exits, a broken door which leads to a well, and a ladder that leads to the church treasure room. You should stock up on food and water, for fear of starvation. Grimdale.png|View from outside the walls 2012-08-31_07.41.03.png|Another view from outside the Grimdale walls Category:Locations